Tamashii no ano wakusei
by Orion Is Back
Summary: This story is a bit of an alternate reality for the SM cast. So I hope you like it


1 A boy in a man's body, ran down the dark halls of a building. 'You have to make  
  
it.' he repeated over and over in his head. 'This information could save the world from  
  
war.' 'Beep, Beep.' The alarm went off. "Intruder, every one on the look out." It sounded  
  
like a broken record. Out of the corner of his eye he could see shadows forming around  
  
him. "Stop!" Several voices yelled out. 'Cant stop now, lives will be destroyed.' The eco  
  
of a gun firing was herd throughout the building; a bullet grazed his right arm. He turned  
  
the corner, just before several guns went off. His lips went up into a smirk when he saw  
  
the exit. 'Just a few more feet.' He thought as quickened his pace. He was just about there  
  
when a soldier blocked his way, and he came face to face with a 9mm pistol and the most  
  
beautiful emerald green eyes ever. "Give back the files." A sweet yet hard voice escaped  
  
her lips. "No." She glared at him. '20 seconds than back up will run down the hall.' She  
  
thought as she looked past him. 'I don't have time for this.' She heard a growl escape his  
  
lips. His ear slightly twitched as he heard the sound of soldiers running down the hall  
  
behind him. The only thing that would kill him was this girl standing in front of him. He  
  
was not pleased. He had to act quickly. He knocked the gun out of her hand with his right  
  
foot, than brought his arm around to the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. He  
  
than slipped out the door and made it safely off of the premises.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you get it Trowa?" An old man asked from behind the reddish brown haired  
  
boy. Trowa nodded and handed over a black floppy disk. "Its all on this." He quietly said  
  
as he left the presents of the man. He lied down on his bed, trying to sleep but all he saw  
  
was those green eyes, and beautiful face. 'Get out of my mind!' His thoughts cried as he  
  
tried to get the soldier out of his mind. 'It would never work, you and her, good and evil.'  
  
Part of his mind said. 'How do you know that she is evil? She might be your true love.'  
  
The other half of his mind argued back. Trowa had enough of his thoughts. He reached  
  
into a desk that sat next to his bed, and pulled out a container of pills. Sleeping pills to be  
  
exact. Popping two into his mouth and quickly swallowing them, he soon fell into a deep  
  
and undisturbed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A light moan came from the medical room, as the green-eyed soldier woke up. "What  
  
happened?" She asked not really expecting an answer. "The intruder knocked you out just  
  
before he left. You are lucky though, he could have killed you." The girl looked over to  
  
see her best friend and doctor. "Jen!" She lightly cried as she sat up. "Lita please lie  
  
down, you have been unconscious for three hours now." "What?" Lita cried as she  
  
jumped up. "Oh no, Master Treiz is going to kill me for letting that boy escape." She  
  
squeaked as she threw on her uniform. "Lita calm down, he saw what happened on the  
  
security cameras, and he doesn't blame you." Lita looked down at her friend. "You  
  
sure?" Jen nodded her head and went over to a small fridge. "Here drink this." She tossed  
  
the girl an energy drink. "Oh thanks Jen." She absorbed the drink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa, report to my office immediately." A rough and rigid voice came on to the  
  
speaker that hung on Trowa's wall. He swiftly got up and walked over to the man's  
  
office. "Trowa, I need you to go back and capture this woman." The old man held up a  
  
picture of a girl with waist length brown hair that was up in a high ponytail. She was  
  
wearing a forest green tank top and. 'Those eyes.' The girl had the same emerald green  
  
eyes as the soldier that he encountered while trying to escape. "Why?" He simply asked  
  
as he took the picture from the old man. The man's dark eyes looked up at Trowa. "If we  
  
get her than Treiz won't be able to complete his plans and we will win." Trowa's green  
  
eyes went from the old, withered man to the beautiful girl in the picture. He smirked, than  
  
turned around. "She will be here by morning." He whispered in monotone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 "Master Treiz, I am sorry that I could not stop the intruder, forgive me." Lita was  
  
3  
  
4 down on one knee in front on a rather tall man with very dark eyes. "My dear Lita, I  
  
5  
  
6 forgive you, I always do. But now." He stood up from his chair and walked towards her.  
  
7  
  
8 "You will be punished for letting him leave." Her head shot up and her eyes grew wide.  
  
9  
  
10 "Master please don't." Her voice filled with fear. He snapped his fingers and two man  
  
appeared. They grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the room that she had been  
  
occupying and into a dark room right beside the first one. 'If you are to be my perfect  
  
weapon Lita than you must play the part.' Tears fell down her cheeks as they attached  
  
metal bars around her wrists and ankles. Than went over to a control table and turned the  
  
knob to 10. Each time she did something wrong or messed up they would inject her with  
  
a thick substance than send an electrical charge through her. Their objective was to have  
  
her harness the electrical power that surged through her body and be able to control it but  
  
it hadn't happened yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An ear-shattering scream was heard throughout the building as Trowa snuck back  
  
in. 'How am I going to find this girl when I don't even know the building?' He quickly  
  
knocked out one of the guards; changing into his uniform Trowa could now walk around  
  
without being noticed. 'I hope.' As he searched the rooms he saw two guards dragging  
  
someone out of a room. 'It's her.' His heart jumped as he saw her face, he than became  
  
filled with rage as he saw what shape she was in. Trowa followed them quietly at a safe  
  
distance until they stopped and brought her into a room. He snuck in through the door as  
  
they set her (more like threw her) on to the bed and left. As soon as they left he walked  
  
over to her and saw metallic devices around her arms, legs and one around her forehead.  
  
He hastily picked her up and went over to the window. '5 feet from the ground.' He  
  
smirked. 'Piece of cake.' He jumped out of the window and ran towards his motorbike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi, why do they have to put it up so high?" She questioned herself. "'Cause if  
  
they took their sweet time than you could never harness the power of Jupiter." Lita's eyes  
  
shot open. If she was expecting a response, it should have been the voice of her friend  
  
Jen. But the person that had responded to her question had an old and raspy voice.  
  
"Ahh!" Lita shouted as she jumped up and tried to hide herself with the sheet that had  
  
been covering her. (Like she thought it could protect her.) "Settle down girl, I wont hurt  
  
you." Her green eyes glared at him. "Promise." The old man nodded as he walked over to  
  
her. His old, bony hand touched her right wrist. "You know if they got you to control this  
  
power that surges through your blood you would be one of the five most powerful  
  
weapons that this world has ever seen." She looked at him like he was crazy, and was  
  
about to reply when she saw two of the greenest eyes she had ever seen. They held no  
  
emotion, but that is what drew her to him. As he walked into the room and the light hit  
  
his face she knew exactly who he was. "You!" She yelled. Oh how she wanted to blame  
  
him for what Treiz did to her, she knew that it wasn't true but it would help so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What!" The two men slightly cringed at their master's voice. "She is gone,  
  
how?" The slightly braver of the two men stood up. "We don't know Master Treiz, after  
  
we brought her to her room, we guarded the door until ten minutes ago. We found it  
  
strange that she did not wake up, we found her room empty and the window open."  
  
Treize glared at the man. "You will find her now or die." The men quickly ran out of the  
  
room to search for the missing girl. "My, my, the princess of Jupiter is becoming a real  
  
handful. If only she were like the other 3." "And what of the forth Master Treiz?" "Yes  
  
the forth, she has become worse than all of them put together, but she will be the  
  
strongest." A woman appeared beside Treiz. She wore the same outfit that Lita had on.  
  
(All black lined with green)Her hair and eyes glowed blood red. "All will be complete  
  
soon, Master." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do you want me to do this again?" Lita asked as she stood in the middle of a  
  
training room. She heard the old man sigh for about the 20th time. "You must learn to  
  
harness your power, so you can be one of the 5 who can help achieve peace for the world  
  
and colonies." Lita just nodded. "How do I do this again?" The old man rolled his eyes.  
  
"You must concentrate; feel the power that is flowing within you." A calm voice said  
  
from behind her. She twisted around to come face to face with the greenest eyes ever. He  
  
turned her around and held her wrists delicately. "Just close your eyes, feel that power  
  
flowing through your blood." Lita closed her eyes and just listened to Trowa's calm  
  
voice. Soon she felt a strange power flow through her veins. Her eyes twitched as she  
  
tried to grab that power. Her eyes shot open to revile electric green eyes. Trowa had long  
  
ago let go of her. He stood back and watched as she started to be encircled by green rings.  
  
Lita had brought her hands together and crossed them over her chest so her metal wrists  
  
touched. "Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap!" She yelled as a ball of electricity formed in her  
  
hand. Lita drew her hand back than flung it forward, the electric ball cut through the  
  
dense air till it collided with the nearest wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It has begun." A cold voice echoed through a dark and empty room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you think? I have the next chapter almost done so I will post it as soon as people tell me to k? 


End file.
